


Turnabout

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: What's Sam whispering in Laura's ear during the game? And what's she going to do about it?





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt at the Critical Kink meme, but in this version I fixed an error in the version I posted to the kinkmeme regarding Laura's response to Sam's note. Thanks, prompter!

Laura's gotten used to having Sam next to her at the table, although it certainly was a change at first.

But she has to admit that she was unprepared for him leaning over one night and saying, “You look amazing tonight.”

Laura stares at him, blushing, before hissing back “what are you DOING?!”

“I can't pay a compliment now and then?” he whispers.

Laura shrugs and the game continues.

Sometime later, while Matt is looking up how a particular effect works and Liam is arguing with him about it, Sam leans over again and murmurs, “I can't stop looking down your shirt. Well, I can, but I don't want to.”

Laura hopes her reaction isn't as visible to everyone else -- not to mention the Internet -- as it feels to her. She just stares at him briefly and tries to pay attention again.

A few minutes later, Sam pushes his notebook towards her, where he's written: 

_Do you want me to stop? Check yes or no._

It's so middle school that she almost starts laughing. But there's not a lot for her character -- or his -- to do right now, and to be honest, she could use a little fun right now. She checks “no,” pushes the notebook back over to him, and is quietly pleased by his delighted smile.

The next time he leans over, he just calmly hands her back an errant die and says nothing, and she wonders if she misunderstood. But the time after that… Well. She knew he was creative but she didn't know he was so creatively filthy.

It goes on like this for the next hour, with Sam sometimes just making game related observations but other times telling her exactly what he'd do to her in livid detail. She realizes she has her legs clasped together and is squeezing them as the pressure builds between her thighs; she hopes no one is paying too much attention.

When he whispers that he'd like to lick all the way up her thighs and keep going and then asks her if she screams when she comes, Laura’s control snaps. “Stairwell. Break.” She whispers back. Sam swallows and nods briefly. He doesn't say another word, and when Matt calls break, he slips out before her, holding up his phone and claiming he needs to return a call.

Laura doesn't immediately follow but it's easy enough to say she's heading to the bathroom after a few minutes of small talk and then make a beeline for the stairwell.

Sam is waiting, looking both expectant and slightly terrified. He looks at her, waiting.

“Well?” she says, leaning against the wall, hoping her knees will stop trembling. “You talk a good game there, Riegel. Now get on your knees and show me if you're all talk or not.”

Sam spreads his sweatshirt on the ground and kneels on it -- it's not the cleanest stairwell, and dirty pants knees would be hard to explain. He looks up at her again, and she just nods. Then he reaches up and tugs her leggings and panties down in one swift movement. She wonders if he noticed how soaked her underwear were, but then that thought vanishes as he spreads her thighs and buries his face between them.

She uses one hand to brace herself against the wall and twines the other hand in his hair, holding him where she wants him. Sam whines against her as she tightens her grip, which just makes her push and pull a little harder.

She doesn't really speak, just gasps out the occasional command: “there. Faster. More” before she starts losing the ability to form words and is just hoping that her moans don't echo too loudly.

Sam slides a finger inside her and curls it upward while sucking hard on her clit and she comes hard, biting down on her lip so she doesn't scream and catch the attention of the whole building.

She sags against the wall, shuddering and panting. Sam leans back on his heels, also gasping.

“So?” he asks with his usual shit eating Chiclet sized grin.

Laura takes a deep breath and replies, “Not bad. Too bad we have to go back now. Good thing you brought that sweatshirt -- you wouldn't want everyone to notice.” She waves a hand towards the obvious bulge in the front of his jeans, pulls her clothes up, and then carefully steps around him and out the door, heading towards the set, finger combing her disheveled hair on the way.

Sam stumbles in at the last possible minute, sweatshirt secured around his waist, and slides in next to her. As Matt begins narrating, Laura smiles and leans in towards Sam, allowing her hand to briefly ghost over his leg. Turnabout is fair play, and this second half is going to be fun.


End file.
